mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Rainbow Power
Una Historia Olvidada: La Era Oscura De Equestria Hace mil años en el reino magico de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y daban armonia a la region, juntas habian vencido al espiritu del caos, Discord, despues de eso crearon El Imperio De Cristal el cual daba amor y cariño a toda Equestria, pero pronto vino una oscuridad, de repente todo se lleno de Tinieblas, y la dos hermanas no sabian que hacer, trataban de calmar a sus subditos pero ellos corrian asustados, pronto no habia ningun rastro de luz, el Imperio De Cristal estaba siendo atacado por un Malvado Rey que convirtio el amor de los Ponis de cristal en odio y amargura, luego las sombras se personificaron en un Alicornio Oscuro, revelo su nombre el cual era DarkShadow El Alicornio De Las Sombras, las dos princesas juntaron su magia y atacaron a DarkShadow pero este lo absorbio y lanzo un rayo que aturdio a las dos hermanas, DarkShadow goberno Equestria en una era de oscuridad, pero luego de un tiempo, las hermanas se alzaron contra el junto con los Elementos de la Armonia, con eso al fin pudieron vencerlo a el y al malvado rey el cual se hacia llamar Rey Sombra, pero eso no duraria por mucho........ Un dia mientras Luna estaba en el castillo, se le aparecio un extraña voz que le decia: Lunaaa, Lunaa que haces aqui no berias estar all fuera con tus subditos? mira como todos se regocigan en la preciosa luz de tu hermana..... Luna: '''Eso no es cierto, compartimos el reino, los subditos me adoran tanto como a ella thumb|233px|Derrotando por primera vez a Dark '''DarkShadow: Ah si? mira como cae la noche y tus " subditos" duermen, es eso adorarte? Luna: No p-pero... DarkShadow: Pero que Luna? tu hermana te ha quitado la gloria mucho tiempo, es hora de enfrentarla!! Luna: Tienes razon, voy a enfrentar a mi hermana DarkShadow: Exelente!! dijo DarkShadow mientras sacaba un extraño amuleto Mientras Celestia se acercaba, Luna la confronto, mientras la oscuridad la envlovia convirtiendola en una malvado yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon, aunque Celestia no quizo enfrentarla tuvo que hacerlo, asi que junto con los elementos de la armonia, la desterro hacia la Luna, pero despues tuvo que enfrentrase con DarkShadow, quien le dijo que el hizo que su hermana fuer asi, asi que llena de dolor y odio, lanzo un rayo de luz que lanzo a aquella sombra hacia el Bosque Everfree, pero antes juro venganza contra ella y contra Equestria, luego de eso Celestia se fue del castillo, pero DarkShadow se quedo ahi, debil puesto que habi perdido toda su magia, la cual se encontraba en ese aquel amuleto, esperando, planeando su proximo ataque....... ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 1: Cosas Extrañas Pasan'' Despues de 1.000 años...... Una mañana muy normal en ponyville, todo resplandecia bajo la calida luz del sol que se levantaba, de repente Applejack interrumpe en la casa de Twilight Applejack: '''Twilight!! Twilight!!! *Spike abriendo la puerta '''Spike: Eh?, Que pasa Applejack? Applejack: '''Donde esta Twilight, tengo que verla, rapido Spike '''Spike: Ok, espera un momento..........Twilight te busca Applejack Twilight: Oh, ola AJ que ha pasado, porque estas tan alterada? Applejack: Twi, tienes que venir conmigo a Sweet Apple Acress, rapido, te explicare en el camino .......... Twilight: '''Que ha pasado? '''Applejack: Me levante muy temprano en la mañana para arar los campos y vi esto........ Twilight: Wow, pero que paso aqui, es como si alguien hubiera arrancado todos los arboles del campo Applejack: Si, nadie habia visto algo como esto, nisiquiera la Abuela Smith *De repente se escucha un grito Twilight y Applejack: Pero que fue eso?! Twilight: Parece haber venido de la Boutique Carrusel Vamos... *En la Boutique....... Twilight: Rarity que ha pasado? Rarity: Twilight, todas mis telas, mis costuras, mis lazos.... todo se lo llevaron Applejack: '''Pero por las manzanas, quien haria algo asi? '''Twilight: No lo se, pero hay que llegar al fondo de esto, vamos a ver como esta Fluttershy *En casa de Fluttershy Twilight, Applejack y Rarity: Fluttershy donde estas?! Fluttershy: '''Oh, ola amigas, estaba atendiendo a uno de los animales '''Twilight: '''Fluttershy, cosas muy extrañas han pasado, a Applejack le robaron todos sus manzanos y a Rarity todas sus telas, no has visto nada sospechoso? '''Fluttershy: No, ha sido una mañana muy tranquila enrealidad *Un estruendo se escucha en Sugarcube Corner Twilight: Vamos chicas en marcha! Rarity: '''Que le habra pasado a Pinkie Pie? '''Twilight: No lo se *........ En Sugarcube Corner Applejack: Pinkie que paso Pinkie Pie: No se, entre esta mañana y vi una extraña sombra que se robaba mis pasteles, le lanze cupcakes pero se fue antes de que lo alcanzara Applejack: Esto ya se esta poniendo raro Rarity: Es mejor que vallamos a ver como esta Rainbow Dash Twilight, Applejack y Rarity: '''Ok!! '''Pinkie Pie: Oki Doki *En casa de Rainbow Dash Twilight: Rainbow donde estas? Pinkie: Dashieee, tengo unos deliciosos pastelillos..... Rainbow: '''Largo de aqui!!! '''Applejack: Pero que esta...... Rarity: '''Que paso querida? '''Rainbow: Vi una extraña sombra en mi sala, entre y se estaba robando mis libros de Daring Do, se los quite pero logro escapar Applejack: Pero viste quien era, verdad Dash? Rainbow: No lo vi bien, era como una extraña sombra Twilight: Hay que averiguar que esta pasando y rapido Pinkie Pie: Oigan chicas, estoy temblando, algo va a pasar *De repente, se escucha algo que viene desde el fondo del Bosque Everfree Applejack: Vamos compañeras!! *En el bosque Rarity: '''Twilight, querida podrias iluminarnos el camino? '''Twilight: Eso intento pero no puedo, algo pasa con mi magia *Se escucha un rugido Pinkie: '''Ahhhh es una manticora corran por sus vidas '''Fluttershy: '''Oh descuiden es, Morty '''Todas: Morty? Fluttershy: SI, la manticora a la que le saque la espina la otraves Rainbow: Oh claro ya sabia...... Fluttershy: Que ha pasado amiguito? *La manticora señalando con su dedo Twilight: Miren chicas es el Arbol de la Armonia Applejack: Que le habra pasado? Twilight: Un momento, donde esta el cofre *Un destello aparece y les quita la magia a rarity y a twilight, y no les permite volar a rainbow y a fluttershy Applejack: '''Pero que fue lo que paso? '''Rainbow: Uhhh no lo se, un momento no puedo volar Fluttershy: Yo tampoco Twilight y Rarity: '''No podemos usar nuestra magia '''Pinkie: Les dije que algo iba a pasar Twilight: Esto no tiene sentido...... la ultima vez que nos paso algo asi fue con........ Todas: Discord!!!!! CONTINUARA Rainbow Power - Capitulo 2: DarkShadow Rainbow Dash: Ja! lo sabia! sabia que Discord estaba detras de esto Fluttershy: Oh vamos el no pudo haber hecho algo como esto Rainbow Dash: Claro que si, asi como con los Elementos de la Armonia Twilight: '''Fluttershy, debes llevarnos con Discord, ahora!! '''Fluttershy: Umm, esta bien *Las 6 ponis fueron a la casa del amo del caos, Discord, el cual estaba descansando en su arbol Fluttershy: Ummm eh, DIscord estas ahi? Discord: '''Pero que sorpresa, no sabia que tendria algunos invi..... '''Rainbow: Callate! Sabemos lo que estas planeando Discord: Y que se supone que es Twilight: Te robaste el cofre del arbol de la armonia Discord: Que cosa? no se que es eso......... Rainbow: Si como no Spike: Twilight, la princesa Celestia te requiere en Canterlot Twilight: Vamos chicas, tu tambien Discord *En canterlot la princesa los esperaba preocupada, algo andaba mal Twilight: Princesa, que ocurre Celestia: * Mirando a su hermana Luna* Mientras esta se alejaba caminando Celestia: Twilight, hay algo que no te he contado sobre Equestria Twilight: Que es? Celestia: '''Hace miles de años, despues del reinado de Discord, vino una era oscura y con ella vino un malvado Alicornio, su nombre es DarkShadow '''Twilight: DarkShadow? Osea como el Rey Sombra? Celestia: No, DarkShadow es el mal personificado, vino a Equestria para robar su Armonia y su luz para sumirla en una total oscuridad, el Rey Sombra solo era parte de su plan, el fue el responsable de que Luna se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon Twilight: Y Que paso despues? Celestia: Mi hermana y yo logramos vencerlo una vez, pero cuando desterre a mi hermana hacia la Luna, utilize el poder de los elementos para desterrar a DarkShadow hacia el Bosque Everfree, al parecer aun seguia en nuestro antiguo Castillo Twilight: Y que debemos hacer Princesa Celestia: No lo se, sin los Elementos de la Armonia es casi imposible vencerlo *Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Everfree todo comenzaba a morir, la magia negra de DarkShadow anulaba la magia de los elementos, a medida que avanzaba dejaba un rastro de muerte y se dirigia a Ponyville... CONTINUARA Rainbow Power - Capitulo 3: DarkShadow Invade Ponyville Una vez en ponyville, DarkShadow empezo a esparcirce en forma de sombra inundando todo el lugar, destruyendo todo rastro de luz, finalmente se personifico como un poni con aspecto parecido al del Rey Sombra, diciendole a los ciudadanos de ponyville: DarkShadow: Queridos ciudadanos, despidanse de la luz, despidanse de sus amadas princesas, de ahora en mas solo habra oscuridad *''Mientras en Canterlot..... '''Guardia': Princesa Celestia, reportes de Ponyville, esta siendo atacado por una extraña sombra, acaso es el Rey Sombra? Celestia: No, es algo mucho peor, Twilight, tu y tus amigas deben llegar a ponyville y ayudar en lo que mas puedan, yo llegare ahi en cuanto encuentre a Luna. Twilight: No le fallaremos Princesa ........... Celestia: Se que no *''Mientras las ponis iban a ponyville, Celestia encontro a su hermana en su habitacion'' Luna: El dia ha llegado querida hermana, no quiero volver a caer otraves Celestia: Y no lo haras, el Rey Sombra no pudo hacerlo y DarkShadow tampoco lo hara, no de nuevo Luna: Lo se, hermana hay que ir por Cadence y Shining Armor, que vengan y traigan el Corazon de Cristal, es lo unico que tenemos por ahora. Celestia: Guardias! Envien una carta al Imperio De Cristal, necesitamos a Cadence y Shining Armor con el Corazon De Cristal *''Mientras tanto en ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas llegan , y todo estaba en tinieblas, apenas y se veia el resplandor del sol, en eso vieron a Zecora que se aproximaba'' Twilight: Zecora, estas bien?, te ves enferma Zecora: De mi casa he tenido que huir, el bosque se ha oscurecido hasta para mi Rainbow: El Bosque Everfre......Oscuro? Que paso con el Arbol de la Armonia? Zecora: No lo se querida amiga, ahora mismo estoy muy afligida *''En eso DarkShadow se personifica en un Alicornio Oscuro y hace que la niebla oscura se vaya'' DarkShadow: Vaya vaya vaya, péro sin son las portadoras de los elementos....... o deberia decir las ex........ Twilight: Quien eres, porque haces esto?thumb|257px|DarkShadow sin el amuleto Applejack: Porque te robaste mis manzanos? Rarity: '''Y mis telas? '''Pinkie: Y mis Pasteles? Rainbow: Y mis libros?, Wow sone como Twilight, sin ofender Twi DarkShadow: '''Bueno necesitaba una forma de distraerlas o no? Veras antes del reinado de tus amadas princesas, yo ayudaba a Discord a esparcir el caos y la oscuridad, pero cuando fue convertido en piedra todo esa oscuridad se habia ido y yo me debilite, concentre mi magia en un artefacto llamado el Amuleto Del Alicornio, con el cual converti a Luna en Nightmare Moon, despues de todo, quien mejor para esparcir la oscuridad que la misma princesa de la noche, pero luego Celestia me exilio hacia el Bosque Everfree donde permaneci esperando mi venganza, y el Amuleto se perdio '''Twilight: *En su Mente* Wow, ese es el Amuleto que uso Trixie para hacerse mas poderosa Fluttershy: '''Todo eso es cierto?Discord? '''Discord: Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy bueno Twilight: Y nunca pudiste decirnoslo?! Discord: Ustedes no preguntaron, o si? Twilight: Grrrr DarkShadow: Ya basta, esparcire la oscuridad por toda Equestria, y ustedes pelean por tonterias Rainbow: '''Bla Bla Bla, eres pura habla, te vamos a vencer, igual que a todos '''DarkShadow: Aaa, pero veras yo no soy igual que todos esos estupidos villanos que enfrentaron antes Rainbow: Si lo eres, y al igual que todos esos " estupidos" villanos, te venceremos Applejack: No lo subestimes Rainbow........... DarkShadow: '''Jajajaja! Ah si? y como? no tienen magia, no tienen los elementos, no tienen NADA! *''En eso Las Princesas Celestia y Luna bajan Junto a Shining Armor y Cadence con el corazon de cristal'' '''Shining Armor: Nos tiene a nosotros DarkShadow: Pero que esta? Que tienen ahi? Celestia: EL CORAZON DE CRISTAL!!! *''Rapidamente los 3 Alicornios junto a Shining Armor centran su magia en el corazon lanzando un rayo de luz que logra herir a DarkShadow'' DarkShadow: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, talves ganaron esta batalla, pero escucha mis palabras Celestia, VOLVERE CON UN EJERCITO!!!, y nunca volveras a ver la luz Twilight: Princesas, Hermano, Cuñada me alegran que hayan venido Cadence: No tanto como a nosotros Rainbow: Ja! lo ven fue demasiado facil Celestia: No hay que celebrar aun, nuestra magia solo logro herirlo, pero lo escucharon, volvera con un ejercito.....ahh Twilight: Que te sucede Princesa? Celestia: Use la mayor parte de mi magia, estoy muy debil Twilight: Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla Zecora? Zecora: Hacer un brebaje puedo, pero no tengo como hacerlo Twilight: Vamos a casa de Fluttershy, tiene muchas cosas ahi *''Mientras tanto DarkShadow estaba en el Bosque Everfree regenerandose con la oscuridad que habia alli, planeando su proximo ataque.........'' CONTINUARA Rainbow Power - Capitulo 4: Nightmare Moon Mientras la princesa Celestia se recuperaba en casa de Fluttershy junto a Zecora, DarkShadow se habia recuperado y estaba rondando por el bosque, en eso encontro una casa, la casa de Zecora DarkShadow: Mmmm pero que tenemos aqui, que casa tan extraña,veamos cuanto tardo en destruirla *''Justo antes de destruir la casa, vio una extraña caja que tenia el simbolo de un extraño amuleto, al abrir la caja vio que era su antigua reliquia...... El Amuleto Del Alicornio, este reacciono y se puso negro'' DarkShadow: Vaya vaya vaya asi que aqui has estado todo este tiempo, sabia que Celestia no era capaz de destruir algo tan poderoso *''Al colocarselo, DarkShadow cambio de apariencia, paso de ser su cuerno se hizo mas largo, sus alas se hicieron mas grandes y mas negras, de sus ojos salia un resplandor rojo '' DarkShadow: Ummmm como te extrañaba preciosa oscuridadthumb|left|249px|Con el amuleto *''Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy.........'' Zecora: Amigas ponis he terminado, y al princesa he curado Twilight: 'Muchas gracias Zecora, Princesa Celestia se siente bien? *''La princesa Celestia antes de responder cayo al suelo abruptamente lo que dejo muy confundidas y asustadas a las demas ponis y a Zecora '''Applejack: Pero que le paso a la Princesa? Pinkie: Uh Uh querra uno de mis pastelillos, a todos les alegran mis pastelillos Rainbow: Pinkie Pie no es teimpo de jugar, no seas ridicula Pinkie: Ahh pero soy muy buena en eso Twilight: Dejen de pelear esta despertando... Twilight: Princesa se encuentra bien Celestia: Si Twilight, pero senti un desbalance en la Armonia, DarkShadow se hace mas fuerte......oh no Luna!! Twilight: Que pasa con Luna? Celestia: Debes ir con tus amigas a Canterlot, Luna esta sola cuidando el castillo, esta indefensa... Twilight: Esta bien, princesa no le fallare, Zecora quedate y cuidala, Spike se quedara contigo si necesitas decirnos algo bien? Zecora: No te preocupes, no me voy a ir, si hay un problema se a quien acudir Twilight: Gracias Zecora.... Twilight: Cadence, Shining Armor, quedense aqui y vigilen por si algo mas pasa Shining Armor: No te preocupes Twili, nos encargaremos Twilight: Y vigilen a Discord Shinig Armor: No te preocupes, lo mantendremos aqui Twilight: Oiste Discord? Te quedaras aqui y no iras a ningun lado Discord: '''Si como sea '''Fluttershy: Adios Discord, cuidate, te dejare a Angel, cuidalo por mi, si? Discord: Claro que si Twilight: '''Vamos Fluttershy '''Fluttershy: Adios!!!......... .................. Twilight: Chicas hay que ir a Canterlot enseguida Rarity: Iremos a Canterlot? Ah necesito llevar ropa pára la ocasion Rainbow: Es enserio? No hay tiempo Rarity: Siempre hay tiempo para la moda Applejack: '''No esta ves, *dijo Applejack mientras ataba a Rarity con un lazo* '''Rarity: Esperenn, mis vestidos!!!!!! *''Mientras tanto DarkShadow estaba planeando su plan de destruccion total pero no lo podia hacer solo asi que fue con la que fue su primera ayudante Luna o como al le gusta decirle, Nightmare Moon,.....DarkShadow se dirijia a Canterlot, donde se encontraba Luna en el balcon vigilando'' *''Derrepente Luna escuha una extraña voz.... '''DarkShadow:' Lunaaaaa, Lunaaaa, me recuerdas? Luna: No, no alejate de mi, *dijo luna corriendo a traves del castillo* DarkShadow: '''No puedes huir de la oscuridad que hay en ti Luna o deberia llamarte Nightmare Moon '''Luna: No me llames asi he cambiado,* dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz sobre aquella sombra, pero no hizo mas que destruir una parte del castillo* DarkShadow: Ah si? mira lo que has hecho, no puedes huir de mi..... *''En ese momento Luna empieza a llorar, y DarkShadow aprovecha y se alimenta del dolor, y cubre a Luna en una esfera negra, convirtiendola en Nightmare Moon'' ......... Celestia:*Llorando* Oh querida hermana.......perdoname ........... DarkShadow: Ah, esa es la poni que queria ver... como has estado? Nightmare Moon: Ah, tardaste mucho en aparecer, casi me pudro dentro de ese cuerpo DarkShadow: Alegrate... el dia ha llegado, sumiremos a Equestria en una completa oscuridad, pero antes tengo que reunir otros elementos....tengo un plan para ti.. Nightmare Moon: Ah si? que clase de plan DarkShadow: Ya veras....... *''Mientras tanto las 6 ponis se dirijian al castillo de Canterlot para hallar a la Princesa Luna'' Twilight: '''Princesa Luna donde estas? '''Fluttershy: Chicas.... Applejack: Princesa Luna!!!! Fluttershy: Uh emm chicas Pinkie: '''♫Encontrando a Luna♫♫Encontrando a Luna♫ '''Rainbow Dash: Chicas!!!! Pinkie, Applejack,Twilight: Que?! Rainbow: Miren Luna esta en el balcon Fluttershy: Eso era lo que estaba tratando de decirles.. Twilight: '''Vamos '''Twilight: Princesa Luna se encuentra bien? Luna(Nightmare Moon): Jejejejejeje Applejack: '''Pero de que se rie? '''Twilight: Se encuentra bien princesa Luna? Luna(Nightmare Moon): Porfavor.. llamame....NIGHTMARE MOON!!!!! Todas: '''Que?! '''Nightmare Moon: Jajajaja, tontas, Luna es muy debil para contenerme para siempre, ella no volvera a ver la luz del sol, al igual que ustedes, dijo Nightmare Moon lanzandoles un rayo que las dejo aturdidas ........ Rainbow: '''Ahh en donde estamos '''Applejack: Ahh no lo se Rarity: '''Ahhh,' este lugar necesita una remodelacion '''Twilight:' Ahh estamos en un calabozo Pinkie: No sabia que el castillo tenia un calabozo Twilight: Yo tampoco *''Mientras tanto Nightmare Moon se dirije a el Bosque Everfree, donde estaba DarkShadow'' Nightmare Moon: Hice lo que me dijiste, las encerre en donde nunca las encontraran DarkShadow: Exelente, solo nos faltan los otros dos y asi reinaremos Nightmare Moon: Los otros dos? Alguien mas que nos ayude? porfavor, con esas estupidas ponis fuera del camino, no habra quien nos detenga DarkShadow: Creeme, esas condenadas ponis, siempre encuentran una forma de salvarse, pero esta ves sera diferente, mantenlas vigiladas...... *''Mientras se hacia de noche, Celestia se debilitaba, en cambio Nightmare Moon se fortalecia con la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que DarkShadow......'' CONTINUARA ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 5: DarkShadow VS La Reina Chrysalis'' Mientras DarkShadow y Nightmare Moon estaban en el Bosque Everfree, las 6 ponis estaban en un calabozo debajo del casillo de canterlot......... Rainbow: Ah......Tenemos......Que.........Salir..........De aqui *Decia mientras pateaba la puerta con sus patas traseras* Twilight: Eso no servira de nada Rainbow, esos barrotes son irrompibles, tampoco puedo usar mi magia sin mi cuerno Rarity: Sin mencionar la suciedad de aqui, se ve que nadie ha bajado aqui en siglos Applejack: Meh, estoy acostumbrada a quitarme la tierra cuando me levanto Twilight: Chicas, no peleen, hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aqui Pinkie: '''Mientras tanto podemos hacer una fiesta '''Todas: '''No!! '''Pinkie: O talves no Fluttershy: Oh si solo Discord estuviera aqui Rainbow: Discord, enserio? *''Todas se quedaron ahi, sin nada que hacer, buscando la forma de poder salir, pero no habia, parece que las ponis no se salvarian esta vez, mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree'' Nightmare Moon: Muy bien, sombrita, a quien vas a reclutar ahora? DarkShadow: Ah ya veras, ella ataco a Canterlot en una ocasion, se volvio tan poderosa como para vencer a Celestia, siendo asi nos seria muy util, no crees? Nightmare Moon: Eso creo, y vas a ir a buscarla? DarkShadow: Si, quedate aqui, y aun no hagas nada, aun no es el tiempo Nightmare Moon: Y que quieres que haga? DarkShadow: Solo quedate ahi, vigila a las ponis, que no se escapen Nightmare Moon: Esta bien *''DarkShadow salio hacia el reino de la Reina Chrysalis, mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy en Ponyville'' Discord: Que pasa Angel? Angel: '''*Señalandole que debian ir a buscar a Fluttershy* '''Discord: '''Ummm Fluttershy esta en problemas?......... Shinig Armor? '''Shining Armor: Que Quieres? Discord: Me dejarias salir, un momento? Shinig Armor: '''No! Twiliht dijo que te quedaras aqui! '''DIscord: '''Oh esta bien, pero antes me podrias hacer un pequeño favor? '''Shining Armor: Que quieres? Discord: Me podrias traer un pequeño vaso de agua? Shinig Armor: '* Usando su telequinesis* Claro aqui esta '''Discord: ' Upsis *Usando su magia, deja caer el vaso inundando toda la casa, en eso el se va junto con Angel* '''Shining Armor: '''Oh Twilight, va a estar muy molesta '''Cadence: '''Que paso aqui? '''Shining Armor: Discord se escapo Cadence: Wow, y lo hizo a lo grande, solo esperemos que no haga un gran daño Tengo que regresar el corazon a el Imperio, ha estado mucho tiempo afuera, me quedare con los ponis de Cristal a protegerlos, esta bien? Shining Armor: Ok pero ten cuidadado Cadence: Lo tendre *''Cadence se dirigio a el Imperio De Cristal, donde despues de llenar el corazon de amor para proteger el imperio, se quedo a proteger a sus subditos'' *''Mientras tanto, en el calabozo....Discord se habia teletransportado hacia haya'' Rainbow: Oh si tan solo pudiera romper estos barrotes Discord:* Usando su magia* Concedido Rainbow: '''Pero que esta? '''Fluttershy: Discord? Todas: '''Discord? '''Fluttershy: Discord!!! sabria que vendrias, pero como sabias que estaba aqui Discord: Angel me aviso Fluttershy: Oh pequeño conejito Angel Twilight: Y como hiciste para escapar de mi hermano? Discord: Pues... Twilight: Ah no importa, por lo menos pudimos salir de ahi, hay que encontrar a la princesa, vamos en marcha!!! Rainbow: Oye aun no tenemos nuestras alas Rarity: Ni nuestros cuernos Pinkie: Yo estoy bien asi Fluttershy: Discord puedes hacer algo para ayudar? Discord: Pero por supuesto, *chasque los dedos y en un destello aparecen las alas y cuernos de cada poni* Fluttershy: Oh, gracias Rainbow: Si gracias......... Discord: De nada Twilight: Ahora si ponis, y discord, en marcha!!! *''.....Nightmare Moon, se dio cuenta de esto, pero cuando quiso llegar ya las ponis habian escapado'' *''Mientras tanto, DarkShadow se encontraba en el reino de los simuladores, en donde La reina Chrysalis estaba en el trono, en eso DarkShadow se personifico ante ella'' DarkShadow: Vaya vaya vaya, asi que tu eres Chrysalis, no? Chrysalis: '''Quien eres tu?! '''DarkShadow: Eso no importa ahora........te tengo una propuesta te interesa? Chrysalis: No! Largo de aqui, antes de que me ponga de mal humor DarkShadow: Jajaja, no me hagas reir, sabes, si no quieres por las buenas, sera por las malas Chrysalis: Pues creo que sera por las malas *Dijo Chrysalis, lanzando un rayo que, dejo a lanzo a DarkShadow por los aires* DarkShadow: Uh, buen golpe alfin una poni que sabe pelear, o mas bien una simuladora Chrysalis: Mis simuladores ataquenlo!!!thumb|left|294px|Los changelling atacan DarkShadow: '''Tendras que hacerlo mejor! *Dijo DarkShadow mientras lanzaba un rayo negro al cielo que aturdio a todos los simuladores* '''Chrysalis: Pero que!! *viendo que habia derrotado a sus simuladores con facilidad* No saldras de aqui con vida! *Dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo verde hacia DarkShadow* DarkShadow: 'Oh yon que tu no haria eso * DIjo mientras lanzaba un rayo negor y rojo hacia Chrysalis* *''Ambos rayos se enfrentaron pero DarkShadow logro vencer a Chrysalis hasta dejarla en suelo adolorida '''DarkShadow: Seria tan facil para mi matarte ahora Chrysalis: Entonces porque no lo haces? DarkShadow: Porque no me conviene, te necesito para mi plan Chrysalis: '* Casi desmayada* Quien eres?thumb|324px|Autor desconocido (se le agradece la imagen) "la derrota de Chrysalis" '''DarkShadow: '''Soy la oscuridad misma, DarkShadow ''Chrysalis se quedo desmayada en el suelo, DarkShadow la levanto y la llevo al Bosque Everfree, para que se recuperara *''Mientras tanto las ponis fueron junto a DIscord a Ponyville, a casa de Fluttershy'' '''Twilight: Hermano, Cadence, estan bien? Shining Armor: Estamos bien , y por cierto.......Discord escapo Twilight: '''Tranquilo, lo se, donde esta la princesa? '''Shining Armor: '''Esta con tu amiga Zecora, arriba '''Twilight: '''Gracias '''Twilight: Y Cadence? Shining Armor: Regreso al Imperio para protegerlo Twilight: Bien ......... Twilight: Princesa Celestia, se encuentra bien? Celestia: SI mi fiel alumna Twilight: Princesa, algo horrible ha sucedido, la princesa Luna, se convirtio en Nightmare Moon Celestia: '''Lo se, no pude proteger a mi propia hermana, Twilight prometeme que haras lo posible por no lastimarla, ella aun sigue siendo Luna '''Twilight: '''Lo intentare Princesa *''Mientras tanto DarkShadow, fue al Bosque Everfree, '' '''Nightmare Moon: DarkShadow, las ponis escaparon DarkShadow: '''Que?! No hiciste nada para impedirlo?! '''Nightmare Moon: '''No pude!! cuando llegue se habian ido '''DarkShadow: Ah, no importa, su victoria no durara mucho Nightmare Moon: Tienesa la poni DarkShadow: SI, colocala en aquella camara, para que se recupere Nightmare Moon: Y ahora a quien vas a reclutar? A el Rey Sombra? DarkShadow: '''No tengo a alguien mas en mente............ un viejo amigo '''Nightmare Moon: Y que haras con El Imperio De Cristal, ello aun tienen el Corazon de Cristal, recuerdas? DarkShadow: 'Calmate, todo a su tiempo......... *''Mientras el tiempo pasa el tiempo el balance de la armonia en Equestria, se va debilitando y DarkShadow se va haciendo mas fuerte y mas poderoso '''CONTINUARA ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 6: Discord'' Mientras las ponis descansaban en Ponyville, DarkShadow estaba con Nightmare Moon en el Bosque Everfree planeando su proximo ataque Nightmare Moon: Y ahora que, ya tienes a Chrysalis, ahora es tiempo de atacar DarkShadow: Aun no, debemos recuperar el Corazon De Cristal, es la unica arma que aun puede lastimarme Nightmare Moon: Y como lo vas a hacer, el Imperio esta protegido, por la estupida magia del amor DarkShadow: Aaaa hay es donde entra nuestra amiga simuladora, ella y sus subditos se alimentaran de ese amor e invadiran el Imperio Nightmare Moon: 'Y que vamos a hacer nosotros, no nos vamos a quedar aqui '''DarkShadow: '''Tu te iras con Chrysalis, yo me quedare aqui *''En eso Chrysalis se levanta de aquella camara sintiendose mejor, cuando vio a DarkShadow quizo atacarlo pero no pudo '''Chrysalis: Que me has hecho? Porque no puedo utilizar mi magia? DarkShadow: 'Vaya despertaste, puedes utilizar tu magia, pero no contra mi, veras te hize un hechizo con el cual no puedas atacarme '''Chrysalis: '''Porque? temes que te derrote? maldito infeliz *''En eso DarkShadow lleno de furia la envuelve en oscuridad enviandola a la pared '''DarkShadow: Escuchame bien, nadie, nisiquiera Celestia es capaz de derrotarme, ahora trabajas para mi, si intentas pasarte de lista, te matare, ENTIENDES?! Chrysalis: '''Ya dejame en paz!! '''DarkShadow: Necesito que tu y Nightmare Moon vayan y roben el corazon de cristal y pongan este en su lugar Nightmare Moon: Que es eso? DarkShadow: Es un regalo de el Rey Sombra, un Corazon de Cristal oscuro, cuando lo coloquen en su lugar llenara el Imperio de oscuridad y odio, y eso se va a ver reflejado en toda Equestria * Rie malvadamente*, ahora vayan!!thumb|left|184px|el corazon de cristal oscuro *''Las dos se dirigian a El imperio de Cristal, mientras DarkShadow se dirigia a Ponyville para reclutar a un viejo amigo'' *''Mientras tanto en Ponyville................'' Twilight: '''Chicas, tenemos que idear un plan '''Rainbow: Propongo que vayamos al Bosque Everfree y le patiemos el trasero Applejack: Acaso estas loca? Esa cosa nos destruiria Rainbow: '''Esta bien.......pero por lo menos aporto ideas, no como tu '''Applejack: Por lo menos yo no digo ideas tontas Rainbow: Ah si? pues tu..... Twilight: '''Basta, no es tiempo de pelear '''Applejack y Rainbow: Esta bien...... Twilight: '''Hay que ir a el Imperio De Cristal '''Applejack: '''Y que se supone que haremos alla? '''Twilight: Ayudaremos a Cadence a proteger el Imperio, es lo unico que tenemos por ahora Rainbow: Me parece una buena idea Todas: '''Bien!! '''Twilight: Bien, en marcha!! Fluttershy: '''Discord, vienes? '''Discord: Si, solo espera un momento, adelantate, yo despues voy Fluttershy: Ok *''En eso una sombra envuelve a Discord creando una ilusion, en la que se personifica DarkShadow'' DarkShadow: Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es mi viejo amigo, el creador del Caos, DIscord Discord: '''Que quieres? '''DarkShadow: Que sea como en los tiempos de antaño, tu y yo, esparciendo el caos y la oscuridad por toda Equestria Discord: No, ahora tengo amigos, algo que tu jamas vas a obtener DarkShadow: Jajajajaja, amigos? amistad? que te paso, ya no eres el de antes, el caos y la armonia no van agarrados de la mano, no perteneces aqui Discord: He cambiado, no me unire a ti DarkShadow: Ah si? y si a tu amiga Fluttershy le pasara algo? Discord: Deja a fluttershy en paz!! * Dijo Discord usando su magia para crear un destello de luz que aturdio a DarkShadow* DarkShadow: Jeje no huyas de mi, si lo haces, esto pasara *''DarkShadow le muestra una Ilusion a Discord, de sombras llevandose a Fluttershy junto a Angel al Bosque Everfree'' Discord: Nooo *''DarkShadow, utilizando el mismo truco que Discord, lo hipnotizo para que lo obedeciera, rodeandolo en una esfera negra, pero antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad, Discord utilizo su magia para proteger a Fluttershy y a Angel'' ......... Fluttershy: Pero que fue ese destello? Angel: ¿?...... ......... DIscord Hipnotizado: '''Claro que te ayudare viejo amigo '''DarkShadow: Aaaa asi me gusta, Jajaja, estoy muy cerca de sumir a Equestria en una nueva era de Oscuridad *''Mientras tanto las ponis se dirigian a el Imperio De Cristal, mientras que Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis tambien, una batalla por el Imperio y el Corazon se aproximaba, solo es cuestion de tiempo.....'' CONTINUARA Rainbow Power - Capitulo 7: La Batalla Por El Imperio De Cristal Las ponis llegaron al Imperio de Cristal a ver a Cadence sin saber Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis se aproximaban.............. Twilight: Vamos al castillo, a ver a Cadence Rarity: Oh miren a los ponis de cristal, se ven muy relucientes, miren como reluce su melena Pinkie: '''Uh miren, una tienda de pastelillos '''Rainbow: No estamos aqui para admirar el paisaje Applejack: Asi es, andando *''Las ponis van al castillo, a la sala del trono, donde estaba Cadence '' Twilight: Ola Cadence Cadence: Ola Twilight (Haciendo su saludo)*Rayos de sol al despertar,choca los cascos y luego a saludar* (Risas) Cadence: Que estan haciendo aqui? Twilight: Vinimos a ayudarte Cadence: No necesito ayuda, estoy bien Applejack: Un poco de ayuda no esta de mas Princesa Cadence: Eso creo *''En eso Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis llegaron al Imperio, pero antes de entrar planearon su estrategia'' Nightmare: Escuha Chrysalis, yo los distraere mientras tu a tus ponis Chrysalis: Son simuladores!!! Nightmare: Como sea, solo ve! *''Nightmare Moon entra lanzando un rayo, atacando al castillo, causando un estruendo'' Cadence: Que fue eso?! Twilight: No lo se Nightmare: Toc-toc Princesitas, salgan de ahi Cadence: Nightmare Moon? Nightmare: Asi es Twilight: '''Que haces aqui? '''Nightmare: Sere breve, voy a destruir este lugar Cadence: Ja! suerte con eso, el Imperio esta protegido Nightmare: No estes tan segura *''En eso Chrysalis baja con su ejercito de simuladores'' Todas: Chrysalis!!! Chrysalis: No se habran olvidado de mi, cierto..... Twilight: Claro que no, casi le arruinas la vida a mi hermano!! (En su mente) Necesitamos ayuda.............Rainbow!!! Rainbow: '''Que? '''Twilight: Necesito que vayas a Ponyville, avisale a mi hermano y a los demas que necesitamos ayuda Rainbow: Alto y claro!!! *''Pero cuando Nightmare vio que Rainbow se alejaba, lanzo un rayo contra ella que la irio haciendo que cayera al suelo'' Todas: Rainbow!!! Nightmare: No saldran de esta tan facilmente!!! Jajajaj!! Cadence: Tenemos que proteger a mis subditos Twilight! Twilight: Lo se, pero como? Cadence: Estoy pensando..... *''Todos los ponis de cristal corrian asustados, metiendose en sus casas y encerrandose'' Nightmare: '''Oye Cadence, piensa rapido!! *Dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo que hiro a Cadence* '''Twilight: Cadence, te encuentras bien? Cadence: Si Twilight, hay que detenerlas Chrysalis: Vamos simuladores, alimentense de todo el amor que puedan!!! Gyajjajajaa Cadence: NOOOO Si continuas, el Imperio se derrumbara, no habra mas luz ni armonia Chrysalis: Si? No me digas Cadence: No te dejare hacerlo *lanzandi un rayo hacia ella* Chrysalis: Uhhhh.....asi que quieres pelear, simuladores, ataquen!! Twilight: Cadence, yo ire por Nightmare Moon, tu encargate de Chrysalis Cadence: Y que hay de los simuladores? Twilight: No te preocupes.....Chicas!!! Applejack: Que sucede? Twilight: Mientras nos enfrentamos a Nightmare y Chrysalis, alejen a los simuladores del Corazon Applejack: Como ordene señorita!!! Yiiii-ja! Vengan toritos rabiosos!! Rainbow: En camino!!! Twilight: Bien!! Vamos ponys!! *''Cadence y Twilight se elevaron al cielo, al igual que Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, preparandose para pelear, mientras que en tierra, las ponys defendian el corazon de los simuladores'' *''Nightmare ataco a Twilight pero esta se defendio atacando tambien, Twilight no resisitio y Nightmare le lastimo una de sus alas y parte de su cuerpo'' Twilight: Ahhhh.....uh....ah Cadence: Te encuentras bien? Twilight: No, estoy herida Cadence: Nadie le hace eso a mi cuñada!! *Dijo Cadence mientras lanzaba un ataque a Nightmare, pero esta lo evadio y golpeo a Cadence* Cadence: Ahhhh Nightmare: Terminemos con esto, *Sacando el corazon de cristal oscuro, lanza un rayo a traves de el, disparando un rayo mas poderoso hiriendo a las princesas y lanzandolas lejos* Chrysalis: Bueno, eso las dejara ocupadas por un rato *''Mientras tanto en tierra las cosas no andaban bien, sin Twilight ni Rainbow ni Cadence para ayudar las ponis estaban perdiendo, en eso bajo Chrysalis y lanzando un hechizo a todas, las aturdio y las lanzo por los aires'' Nightmare: Bien hecho, ahora quitemos el corazon Chrysalis: Bien *''Al quitar el corazon todo el Imperio de repente se apago, y todo quedo en silencio y oscuridad, al colocar el Corazon De Cristal Oscuro, este empezo a girar lanzando una onda expansiva alrededor del castillo, haciendo que este se volviero de un cristal oscuro, como ya no habia luz ni armonia, el Imperio se derrumbaba en si mismo, de repente el castillo lanza un rayo hacia el cielo, esparciendo sombras a lo largo de Equestria, oscureciendo el cielo.............'' Nightmare: Wow, cuando DarkShadow dijo que lo sumiria todo en oscuridad, lo decia enserio Chrysalis: Hay que irnos de aqui antes de que todo se derrumbe *''Las dos se levantaban en vuelo y se iban, los ponis de cristal salian de sus casas que poco a poco se caian, todo estaba debastado y en tinieblas, sin rastro de luz'' *Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree............... DarkShadow: 'Mmmmmm, han cumplido su mision, la armonia y la luz estan muertas oficialmente, solo falta un paso mas.....*se rie* Gyajajajajajajajja *''La balanza entre la luz y la oscuridad...............la armonia y el caos en Equestria, cada vez se inclinaba mas hacia el mal, DarkShadow se hacia mas poderoso, alimentandose de la oscuridad del ambiente, sin el corazon ni el Imperio de cristal no habia nada que lo detuviera, toda Equestria estaba a su merced, pero aun quedaba esperanza..........aun.thumb|248px|La oscuridad atacando el Imperio '''CONTINUARA ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 8: Cae La Oscuridad Parte 1'' Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis habian completado la mision que DarkShadow les habia mandado, Equestria estaba por sumergirse en una oscuridad total, pero el verdadero plan de DarkShadow aun no habia comenzado. No habra mas luz, el cielo ardera y Equestria sera solo un recuerdo ''-DarkShadow'' *''Las ponis se encontraban dispersadas por todo el lugar, confundidas y algo adoloridas por la batalla que habian tenido con Nightmare Moon y Chrysalis, junto con los changelling'' Twilight: Ahhh.....uh ¿Que paso aqui, porque todo esta..tan oscuro? Cadence.....Cadence!!! Cadence: Aqui estoy...Twilight Twilight: Cadence.....Estas herida Cadence: Descuida Twilight, estoy bien, *se dan un abrazo*thumb|left|254px Twilight: Hay que encontrar a las demas *''Depronto ven que algo se mueve entre los escombros'' Rainbow: Ah...uhah Twilight: Rainbow!! Estas bien? Rainbow: '''Si eso creo, me lastime el ala y me duelo el cuerpo, donde estan las demas?thumb|254px|Un poco herida '''Cadence: '''No lo sabemos? '''Twilight: '''Pueden estar en cualquier parte '''Rainbow: Hay que buscarlas! En marcha!! *''Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree'' Nightmare: Oye Dark!! Tenemos el corazon *se lo entrega* DarkShadow: *Se rie* Muy bien, ahora no habra nada que me detenga, es hora de esparcir la destruccion, el caos y la oscuridad por toda Equestria. Gyajajajajaja!!! *''Devuelta al Imperio'' Rainbow: Salgan de donde quiera que esten!!! Alguien mas cree que esto es un esfuerzo inutil *''Derrepente se escucha un ruido fuerte'' Cadence: Que fue eso?! *''Las ponis van corriendo hacia donde escucharon el ruido'' Twilight: Pinkie?!! Pero como, cuando Pinkie: Use mi Pinkie sentido para evitar que me cayeran las rocas Rainbow: Porque no me sorprende..... Cadence: Que bueno que estes bien, sabes donde estan las demas? Rainbow: Ahhhh....thumb|left Twilight: '''Vamos, hay que seguir buscando '''Cadence: Ok, vamos ........... Applejack: *Se sacude para quitarse la tierra* Pero por las manzanas, que paso aqui?!.............Olaa, hay alguien aqui ¿¿??: '''Auxilio, saquenme de aqui '''Applejack: Tranquila, ya voy en camino ¿¿??: Rapido Applejack: Tranquila Fluttershy.....ya estas a salvo Fluttershy: Gracias Applejack, donde estas las demas?' Applejack:' No lo se, hay que buscarlas ............ *''Mientras en el Bosque Everfree'' DarkShadow: Discord!! Discord (hip): 'Que quieres? '''DarkShadow: '''Porque no transformas este patetico castillo, en uno digno de mi *''Chasqueando los dedos, Discord transformo el viejo castillo, en uno parecido al del Imperio del cristal, solo que hecho de sombras y oscuridad, en el que por dentro, habia rios de magmar. '''DarkShadow: Asi me gusta..... *''DarkShadow entro al castillo y coloco el amuleto del alicornio en el centro, al hacerlo este reacciono, lanzando un rayo al cielo, creando nubes oscuras, creando una tormenta de oscuridad, que se esparcia por todo el lugar, oscureciendolo mas de lo que ya estaba'' *''Devuelta al Imperio'' Cadence: Twilight, mirathumb|276px|La tormenta de oscuridad Twilight: '''Que es eso? '''Cadence: No lo se, pero no debe ser bueno, y se esta acercando, hay que apresurarnos Rainbow: Volare, asi podre cubrir mas terreno Twilight: Estas segura de que puedes volar? Rainbow: Claro que si, se necesita mas que un ala dañada para evitar que vuele Twilight: Bien, en marcha!! .............. Fluttershy: Este lugar me esta dando miedo...... Applejack: Tranquila terroncito, hay que seguir buscando ¿¿??: Auxilio, Auxilio!! Flutterhsy: Que fue eso?!! Applejack: Vamos...!!! ¿¿??: '''Auxlio, salvenme!! '''Fluttershy: Creo que es Rarity Rarity: Auxilio, alguien puede escucharme? Applejack: Ya vamos Rarity resiste ...... Applejack: '''Descuida.....ya.....estas.....a salvo *levantando un roca* '''Rarity: Uhh ya era hora de que alguien me sacara de ahi Ayyy, mi crin y mis preciosas uñass Applejack: Es enserio? Rarity: Una dama siempre tiene que estar presentable Fluttershy: Chicas miren.... *''Las ponis veian comola tormenta de oscuridad se acercaba rapidamente.....'' Applejack: Tenemos que buscar a las demas, rapido .... Rarity: Pinkie!! Rainbow Dash!!!! Twilight!!!! Applejack: Princesa Cadence!!! Twilight!! Fluttershy: Uh.....em, donde estan chicas? *hablando en voz baja* Rainbow: *escuchando los gritos* Ja! las encontre Applejack: Dash!! Que bueno que estes a salvo Rarity: Ay querida, tu ala..... esta lastimada Rainbow: Si, pero nada detiene a la incomparable Rainbow!!, Vamos Fluttershy, ayudame, ay que ir con las demas Fluttershy: No es un poco peligroso con eso viniendo hacia nosotras Rainbow: Vamos, no te asustan un par de nubes Fluttershy: Eso creo..... Rainbow: Vamos!! ........... Twilight: Ay, Rainbow se ha demorado mucho en volver, donde estara? Cadence: Mira Twilight, volvio, con las demas Twilight: Chicas, que gusto me da verlas, estan todas bien? Applejack: '''Si Twilight, estamos todas bi.... '''Rarity: No! Mi hermosa crin y mi manicura, arruinadas Applejack: Deja de quejarte Rarity, almenos estamos a salvo Pinkie: Uhhh, *sacando su cañon de fiestas* Pues hay que festejar!!! Rainbow: De donde sacaste eso?! Applejack: No es momento de festejar Pinkie.....miren *''La tormenta se estaba esparciendo por toda Equestria, y de la tormenta salieron voces en forma de truenos'' *Truenos*''' Fluttershy:' Ay que miedo...*ocultandose detras de Applejack* '''Applejack:' Tranquila.... Voz: ESTE ES EL COMIENZO DEL FIN MIS QUERIDAS PONIS, DESPIDANSE DE SUS AMADAS PRINCESAS, Y DESPIDANSE DE LA LUZ!!!! GYAJAJAJAJAJJAJA *''Todas las ponis quedaron paralizadas al oir eso'' .............. Celestia: '*Agonizando* La luz......se desvanece .............. *''Significaria esto un nuevo reino de oscuridad para Equestria? Cada minuto que pasaba era otro en que la luz se desvanecia y la oscuridad iba ganando terreno, solo Twilight y sus amigas eran capases de detener esto, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? '''CONTINUARA ''Rainbow Power - Especial: Discord y Fluttershy'' Las ponis se encontraban asustadas por aquellas voces que habian oido, asi que corrieron lo mas que pudieron para que no las alcanzara la tormenta, pero Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que Angel se habia escapado y estaba corriendo hacia un edificio semi destruido, asi que fue tras de el, pero cuando lo agarro choco accidentalmente con el edificio, haciendo que cayera un gran trozo de cristal sobre ella, cuando Flutershy reacciono, se quedo inmovil, queria volar e irse pero el miedo no la dejaba, Rainbow volteo porque no encontraba a Fluttershy, pero cuando vio la vio a punto de sr aplastada, volo hacia ella, pero no fue tan rapida y la gran roca cayo sobre Fluttershy... Rainbow: Fluttershy!!!!! Twilight: Rainbow!! Que paso?!! Rainbow: *Llorando y hablando en voz baja* No fui lo suficientemente rapida........ Twilight: Que? Rainbow: *Gritando* No fui lo suficientemente rapida!!! Fluttershy esta.......esta.. Twilight: Tranquilizate Rainbow Rainbow: Como quieres que me calme, mi amiga esta aplastada bajo esa enorme trozo de cristal!!! Applejack: Calmate Rainbow, todo estara bien... Rainbow: No!! no es cierto Twilight: Tratare de levantarla........ *tratando de levantar la gigante roca* ahh es muy pesada, Cadence ayudame Cadence: 'Tratare... *''Las dos alicornios levantaron la gigante roca, pero para sorpresa de todos, mas para Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy estaba completamente bien, se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, pero sin ningun rasguño, la cubria una extraña aura blanca.... '''Twilight: Quien hizo ese hehcizo?! Cadence: Twilight, nadie esta utilizando magia ahora Twilight: Entonces quien lo hizo? Cadence: No lo se, pero hay que irnos de aqui, la tormenta esta avanzando *''Las ponis huyeron hacia un refugio, un lugar subterraneo debajo del Imperio'' Twilight: Que es este lugar? Cadence: Es un refugio secreto, Shining Armor lo construyo en caso de una guerra contra el Imperio Rarity: Que......lindo....supongo Twilight: Pongamos a Fluttershy aqui Rainbow: Espero que se recupere Twilight: Yo tambien.... *''Mientras tanto Fluttershy estaba teniendo extraños sueños y visiones......'' Fluttershy: Eh en donde estoy?! *''Fluttershy vio como en una pantalla, cuando DarkShadow hipnotizo a DIscord'' Fluttershy: '''DIscord........ ....... '''DarkShadow: DIscord unete a mi o esto pasara.... *''Fluttershy vio un vision de ella misma siendo atacada'' Discord: No, alejate de ella! DarkShadow: No tienes opcion *''Fluttershy vio como Dark lo hipnotizaba, pero vio como utilizaba su magia para hacer un ultimo hehcizo, entonces se dio cuenta que él la habia potegido'' Fluttershy: VIste eso Angel? Fue el, el me salvo, Discord *''Fluttershy se alegro por un momento, pero luego vio a Discord yendose junto a Dark'' Fluttershy: 'Oh Discord, porque te fuistes...*Llorando* *''Luego empezo a recordar los momentos felices que habia tenido con Discord '''Fluttershy: Oh, recuerdo eso.... ......... Fluttershy: *Oyendo ruidos raros* Ola? Angel? *''Luego subio a su cuarto'' Fluttershy: Ah, pero que paso aqui?!!,*luego vio a Discord* DIscord!!! Discord: Oh Fluttershy, te encontre, que deleite para mis tristes ojos.... Fluttershy: Que le paso a mi cuarto? Y donde esta Angel? Discord: Oh, ajajaj, esta por alla..... Fluttershy: '''*Miro hacia un lado y vio que Angel estaba flotando en circulos, mareado* Ah! Discord!! arregla todo esto!! '''Discord: Ya tranquila amiga!! * Chasquea los dedos y hace que todo vuelva a la normalidad* Fluttershy: Mucho mejor!! Pero que estbas buscand...... Discord: Ja! lo encontre Fluttershy: '''Que es eso? '''Discord: Una marioneta.....de Twilight Fluttershy: Y porque tienes eso? Discord: Me gusta tener a mis amigos cerca...... Fluttershy: *Mirando hacia los lados* Jajaa, Discord, nunca cambias.... .....'' Fin del recuerdo'' Fluttershy: Fueron buenos recuerdos.......*Luego se voltea y ve otro recuerdo* Fluttershy: Oh jamas olvidare esto, jajajja, fue el mejor picnic de todos.... ....... Rainbow: Aun no puedo creer que vayamos a tener una cena con "El amo del caos" en persona Twilight: Fluttershy nos pidio el favor, ademas Discord ya esta reformado, recuerdan? Todas: SI.... Spike: *Escondido detras de un arbol* Talves..... Fluttershy: Chicas....ya estamos aqui Applejack: Que bien dulzura!! y donde esta ese Discord? Fluttershy: No lo se, venia atras mio.... Discord: '''Sorpresa!! *Dijo chasqueando los dedos para aparecer enfrente de llas mientras se limpiaba la boca* '''Applejack: Pero que? Que estas comiendo?! Discord: Mmmm, tus pasteles de manzana te quedaron deliciosos Applejack: Pero.....Te comiste todo el picnic?! Discord: Ups, era para todos nosotros? Todas: SI!! Discord: Bueno lo arreglare *Chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer una tormenta de malteada de chocolate y Pies de manzana* Pinkie: Uhh, esto si me gusta *Dijo mientras se comia todo lo que caia del cielo* Todas: '''*Mirandolo fijamente* '''Discord: Que? No les gusta? Spike: A mi si *dijo mientras se llenaba el estomago con Pies de manzana* Twilight: Aww Spike (Risas) .......'Fin del recuerdo'' '''Fluttershy: *Riendo* Jajajajaja *pero la risa no duro mucho ya que cuando volteo vio una vision de Discord ayudando a Dark a crear la tormenta de oscuridad* Fluttershy: Ay Discord, como desearia que estuvieras aqui.....*Cuando dijo eso solto una lagrima, y cuando la gota cayo se desperto* ..... Fluttershy: Ahh, que, donde estoy? Rainbow: Fluttershy!!! Estas bien Applejack: Nos da gusto verte sana y salva terroncito Fluttershy: Si, a mi tambien....*Dijo un poco triste, luego se acerco a una ventana cerrada que habia ahi* Rainbow: Que le sucede? Twilight: No lo se Fluttershy: *Mirando hacia las estrellas* Discord........... CONTINUARA ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 9: Cae La Oscuridad Parte 2'' Fluttershy habia despertado de su largo sueño, asustada y confundida ya que sabia que Discord estaba en peligro, pero aun asi se mantuvo en pie Twilight: Fluttershy, te encuentras bien? Fluttershy: Si Twilight, solo un poco triste Rainbow: *Corre y la abraza* Fluttershy me alegra que estes bien! Nunca vuelvas a asutarme de esa manera Fluttershy: Si, yo tambien estoy feliz por eso....yay Pinkie: '''HAY QUE FESTEJAR! *SACA SU CAÑON DE FIESTAS* '''Rarity: Creo que no es tiempo para un fiesta ahora querida Pinkie: Oh porfavor, cuando voy a festejar Applejack: Ejem! Applejack: Fluttershy, cuando esa roca gigante te cayo encima, estabas cubierta con un aura blanca, que manzanas fue eso? Fluttershy: Bueno la verdad es que..... Todas: SI? Fluttershy: La verdad es.....fue Discord Todas: Discord?!' Fluttershy:' Si......tuve un clase de vision, en la que vi como Discord se corrompio, pero antes lanzo un hechizo para protegerme Twilight: Eso tiene sentido Rainbow: Pero porque Dis--- P.Cadence: Chicas vamos, suban rapido! *''Las ponis suben rapidamente y ven a Cadence mirando hacia el horizonte'' Twilight: Que paso Cadence? Cadence: '''La tormenta ya ha avanzado mucho, tenemos que salir de aqui rapido! '''Applejack: Pues hagamoslo, ya hace rato que no estiro mis patas traseras Rarity: Emm, si preferiria caminar no quiero dañar mis cascos Applejack: Si como decia, hay que correr si queremos salir de aqui Rainbow: '''*mirando a Fluttershy* Pero esta vez iremos volando '''Fluttershy: Si creo que es lo mejor *sonriendo timidamente* Cadence: Esta bien, rapido, vayamonos de aqui *''Las ponis empezaron a correr por el lugar, que se estaba a empezando a llenar con una espesa niebla oscura'' Twilight: Que es eso? *twilight ve que en el centro del castillo hay una bola negra girando rapidamente* Applejack: '''Vamos Twilight, tenemos que salir de aqui! '''Twilight: Espera Applejack; Oigan chicas, sera mejor que vengan a ver esto *''Las ponis se detuvieron y corrieron hacia donde estaba Twilight'' Rarity: Que es eso? Cadence: No puede ser....ese monstruo Twilight: Que ocurre Cadence? Cadence: '''Quitaron el verdadero corazon de cristal y colocaron uno de cristal oscuro, crei que era solo un mito, es por eso que el castillo se lleno de oscuridad '''Twilight: Bueno, no lo podemos destruir? Cadence: Es demasido peligroso! nunca se ha intentado Twilight: Pues intentemoslo, juntas Cadence: Esta bien, hagamoslo *''Las dos alicornios lanzan un rayo de luz hacia el corazon, por un momento el corazon se le empezaron a hacer grietas, pero luego este absrobio la magia, y lanzo un rayo de oscuridad hacia Cadence'' Cadence: Ahhhhhhh!!! Todas: Cadence!!! Twilight: Cadence, estas bien?! Cadence: *El cuerpo de cadence absorbe a la oscuridad y los ojos brillan color rojo* Si twilight.....estoy bien... Twilight: Rapido hay que salir de aqui! *''Las ponis siguen corriendo hasta que llegan a la estacion de trenes fuera del Imperio'' Applejack: Ufff, solo hay que esperar hasta que llegue el tren Rarity: No creo que la Princesa aguante hasta eso Twilight: 'Cadence, reacciona! *Cadence se desmaya, y Twilight la recuesta en una silla que habia alli* *''Mientras tanto en el Bosque Everfree '''Nightmare Moon: '''Bueno, y ahora que sigue '''DarkShadow: Atacarlas desde adentro! Nightmare: Que? Como? DarkShadow: Si...al parecer nuestras ponis se quisieron pasar de listas destruyendo el corazom de cristal oscuro, pero la Alicornio rosada recibio una pequeña descarga de oscuridad, parte de mi espiritu esta en ella Nightmare: Y que planeas hacer? controlarla como una marioneta? DarkShadow: Oh ya veras Gyajajajja!! *''Las cosas no se veian bien, el ahora llamado Imperio de Cristal De Osccuridad, se estaba cayendo en pedazos, esparciendo oscuridad hacia su alrededor, la Princesa Cadence ahora se encontraba desmayada y poseida por DarkShadow, la balanza que separaba el bien y el mal ya no existia, sera que Las Mane 6 podran detener a DarkShadow antes de que suma a Equestria en una nueva era de oscuridad?, el tiempo estaba corriendo.....'' ''Rainbow Power - Capitulo 10: Cae La Oscuridad Parte 3'' Las ponis habian aguardado durante 20 largos minutos y no veian que un tren se acercaba, mientas tanto la tormenta avanzaba lentamente, llenando de niebla oscura todo a su paso Rainbow: '''No creo que llegue el tren, hemos estado aqui por 20 minutos! '''Applejack: Sabes que las cosas no estan muy bien en Ponyville, quizas se haya retrasado Rainbow: Como sea, no puedo aguantar otros 20 minutos aqui! hace frio y todo esta oscuro Rarity: '''Y que lo digas, no puedo ver nada, y me duelen los cascos y no hay un sillon en donde arrecostarme '''Applejack: '''Porque no envez de quejarte usas tu magia para iluminar un poco las cosas '''Rarity: Hmm, buena idea *Rarity ilumina su cuerno y alumbra una parte de la estacion* Pinkie: '''Uhhh, mientras aguardamos podemos contar historias de terror! '''Fluttershy: No creo que eso sea lo apropiado en estos momentos Rainbow: '''Oigan y a todo esto donde esta twilight? '''Applejack: Crei que esta con Cadence en el sillon de atras Fluttershy: '''Hmm, espero que no le haya pasado nada..... '''Rarity: Vayamos a buscarla, no podemos dejarla sola en este horrible lugar Pinkie: *Sosteniendo una linterna con su cabello* Uuh, una busqueda en la oscuridad Rainbow: Pero donde sacaste esa linterna?! Pinkie: Oh, habia una caja de linternas afuera Rainbow: '''Es enserio?..... '''Applejack: Twilight....!!! Fluttershy: *Gritando en voz baja* Twilight.. Rarity: Twil *Choca con algo* Oh....chicas vengan aca! Applejack: Parece el sillon donde estaba twilight Rainbow: Pero donde esta ella? Pinkie: Oh miren eso, en la esquina... Todas: Twilight!! Twilight: '''Uhhh, que paso?.... '''Rarity: Has estado aqui todo este tiempo querida? Twilight: No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Cadence levantando su casco y luego, Pff, todo se puso blanco Applejack: '''Y donde esta ella? '''Twilight: '''No lo se, pero espero que este bien '''Rainbow: Lo importante es que ahora que estas con nosotros, nos podemos ir.... *Mientras tanto, en algun lugar del Imperio De Cristal Cadence: Ogh! Que me esta pasando?!! Agh! Mi cabeza!!! ¿¿??: Cadence, estas bien? Cadence: Quien eres tu? ¿¿??: Ah, que bueno que estas bien, soy to Shining Armor Cadence: Oh mi amor, que bueno que estes aqui.... pero espera, que haces aqui, y como llegaste hasta aqui? Crei que estabas con Celestia.... Shining: Bueno....si, pero senti que algo estaba mal y vine lo mas rapido que pude Cadence: Bueno, tenemos que volver con las demas... Shining: De hecho, encontre una salida de camino aqui, podemos reunirnos con las demas luego Cadence: Ah, confiare en ti, vamos *Mientras tanto en la estacion del Imperio de Cristal Rainbow: Bueno, twilight, tu eres una princesa, ordena que traigan un tren ahora! Twilight: Aunque quisiera no me puedo contactar con Ponyville Rainbow Dash Applejack: SI RD, el hecho de que sea princesa no quiere decir que ella pueda hacerlo todo Rainbow: Pero por lo menos puede sacarnos de aqui! Twilight: Ya! No peleen, el itinerario dice que vendra un tren dentro de 5 minutos Applejack: *Hablando con un gesto de burla* Crees poder aguantar 5 minutos Rainbow Dash? Rainbow: Mas que tu! Applejack! Rarity: Que no pueden pasar 5min sin pelear! Pinkie: Si!, mejor hagamos una fiesta de 5 minutos! *Saca su cañon de fiestas* Fluttershy: Eh, pero.....como haces una fiesta en la oscuridad Pinkie: '''Hmm, ese es un buen punto! Mejor me duermo hasta que llegue el tren.......*Se acuesta y ronca* '''Twilight: Ah, espero que Cadence este bien.... *De regreso con Cadence Cadence: Shining, seguro que este es el camino? Shining: '''Claro que si, confia en mi '''Cadence: Confio en ti, es solo que, no me parece muy seguro...... Shining: Que es lo peor que puede pasar Cadence: Si tu lo dices...Ah.. Shining: '''Que sucede? '''Cadence: Me duele mucho la cabeza Shining: Encontre un refujio cuando venia, no esta lejos, vamos Cadence: Esta bien..... EL FIC CONTINUARA PROXIMAMENTE AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS CON LA CATEGORIA "PROPIEDAD DE EL TONY321" Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Series Fan Fics Categoría:Propiedad de El Tony321